Mates are Found and Tears are Shed
by HGKatniss
Summary: What happens when two couples are split? Do the people left from the fire rise from the ashes move on or not? Will love blossom or burn?


Mates and Tears Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot. The plot is mine! ^_^

NOT BETA'D!

Bella's POV

I woke up, with my fingers laying on my wrinkled sheets, not on my boyfriend's stone cold chest. _Where is Edward? _I thought. _He must be at home changing clothes, _I decided. I grabbed what I would need for the day and went to the small bathroom across the hall that I share with my dad, Charlie. Charlie was out of the house for the weekend, fishing with friends. This meant I go over to the Cullen's'! I shower and get dressed for my day. Deciding to pull my hair up, I gather my hair into a Scrunchie and headed downstairs. I put some coffee on and grab a bowl. I grab the Cinnamon Toast Crunch and pour some in and add in the milk. By the time I'm done getting my breakfast, the coffee is done. I pour some and sit down and eat quickly. I finish and head upstairs. I brush my teeth and grab my purse and throw in my phone. I head back downstairs. After locking up, I get in my truck and head off to the Cullen's home. Since yesterday was sunny, a rarity in Forks, every Cullen went hunting. I pulled into the long winding driveway and turned off my truck. As I got out and grabbed my purse, I saw Jasper Hale sitting on the front steps of the house. His head was in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking, as if he was sobbing, as much as a vampire can. Esmé has her arm around him and soothing him in a vampire volume.

"Hi dear," Esmé greeted me. I smiled and replied with a Hello of my own. At the sound of my voice, Jasper lifted his head. I saw that his eyes were filled with venom, from crying. As soon as we made eye contact, I sat down where Esmé was once sitting. I wrapped my arm around Jasper. When my arm made contact with Jasper's, there was a spark. Not from his cold temperature, but from deep inside me, from my heart. I shook it off and put the thought aside. He snuggled into my arms, whether for comfort or the warmth of my body, I don't know. I looked up at Esmé with a question that I was sure was showing in my eyes. _What's going on? Why is Jasper so upset? _

I think I'm going to leave you guys with a big cliffy! I'm sorry for the shortness of the first chapter. Read on for some length of what resembles a chapter. Remember: Review so I can keep writing!:) Keep reading for Chapter 2:)

Hey there readers! I'm glad you stuck around after my majorish cliffy! If you wanna know what happens, keep reading and I will shut up so you can do so!

Bella's POV

As I walked in, Jasper was still holding me close to him, I heard two voices I would recognize anywhere. Edward and Alice. My heart shattered at what the voices were saying. I thought I had felt the worse pain imaginable when _he _(yes "he" again) left. Man, was I wrong.

"Edward, I love you. I hope we can let Bella and Jasper down easy. I don't want to hurt them too badly," Alice said.

" As I love you. I know, love. I think they will be understanding when we tell Bella and Jasper with the family that we are mates," Edward replied, with a kiss to her lips. Alice smiled and deepened the kiss. That is when Jasper and I decided to make our appearance known.

"Edward? How could you!" I screamed at him.

"Bella, you have to understand-" Edward began.

I interrupted him and continued ranting. "I don't have to understand anything! You are the one who cheated on me with my best friend and didn't inform me you were mates! I may have been understanding, somewhat, if you ended it straight up and then told me! Can you imagine the pain? My pain? _Jasper's pain?_ No, I can't even imagine you did think of us. It's over. I think I'm gonna go on a trip. Goodbye guys. I will be back in a week or so-" I was interrupted by Jasper.

"Bella, can I come with you if you don't mind. I need to get away and I also don't wanna be alone right now," Jasper said.

"Of course, Jasper. Let's go. I need to pack, get gas, and some food for the trip," I replied.

"Okay, thank you Bella," Jasper said to me then turned to Esme. "Esme?"

"Of course, Jasper. I will have your things ready when you come back this way," Esme told Jasper before he could ask anything.

I grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him out of the house. There's those sparks again. I may have to ask Carlisle about those after my trip. Before I realized it, I was in my truck and driving home. My thoughts were broken my cell phone's shrill ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells. I'm over at Billy's planning. Would you be ok if I was gone a week or two while I'm in Oregon and California? There are some places even I haven't been fishing. I have plenty of vacation built up over the years, so I'm in the clear," Charlie let out all in one breath, I'm sure.

"Yeah dad, I'll be good. Since summer break just started, I want to take a trip for a week or two as well. Is that okay with you?" I replied to his questions and asked my own.

"Of course Bella. You are a graduated and deserve some time to have fun. Are you going with anyone?" Charlie asked me along with the answer I wanted.

"Yeah dad, I am. I will tell you who after the trip, because there is a story along with the person," I explained while being as vague as possible.

"Okay Bells." Charlie said with a sigh. "I have to go now. Call me when you get to where you are going, okay? I will see you in a week or so and will miss you."

"Same to you dad. I will talk to you later," I replied.

"Bye Bella, love you," Charlie said and then hung up before I could reply.

I put my phone away and turned to Jasper. He knew what I was going to say and followed me inside the house and up to my room. I packed in comfortable silence between me and Jasper. I finished up and turned to Jasper.

"Ready to go?"

Here is the end of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up soon!


End file.
